


The Reason Why

by AngelOfMystery



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brother Complex, Gen, Real Ciel Mastermind Theory, Yandere, basically RC screws over his parents for OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfMystery/pseuds/AngelOfMystery
Summary: Why exactly did Ciel kill his own parents?





	The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so i've read some stuff about the "Real Ciel mastetmind Theory" and i fell in love with it. I especially love that it implies that R! Ciel is yandere for his brother, and that's why he chose to kill his parents. This is a little fanfic about that.

The lightning and rain pounded against the manor, glass windows shaking. Quiet footsteps echoed in the massive halls, softened by the red-slicked carpet beneath them.

Ciel swiped off another bloodstain on his face, feeling terribly annoyed that a lowly maid's blood had dirtied his delicate, white skin. The same skin his brother shared with him.That notion made it worse. The Massacre had started when he led in the criminals, shortly before their birthday had started. He joined the fun after leaving his little brother in the room he'd retrieve him from later. Ciel paused, thinking about his brother's innocent and desperate face before he left. His big brother's instincts were crying for him to comfort his little twin brother, but he had to leave in order to secure their future together.

"Ciel!" A familiar voice called out. Ciel immediately put on a worried and scared expression, as he turned to face his Father, hiding the knife from the golden eyes.

"Father, w-what happened?" Ciel stuttered out, looking as pitiful as possible as he looked at his Father through his lashes. The man he used to love, yet started to loathe not long ago. He looked over his Father's shoulder at his Mother, who was terrified, but attempted to put on a motherly, comforting act in order to make sure that Ciel stayed calm.

"I do not understand either, Ciel. Gosh, i'm so sorry that your birthday's ended up like this" his father said, as he kneeled down to embrace Ciel. As he thought of his Brother, Ciel's eyes saw red, as he stabbed his Father. His Father yelled out in confusion and pain, and immediately after let go of Ciel. When he did that, Ciel was already at their Mother's side, stabbing her in the abdomenm causing her to fall down next to her husband after a shriek of pain.

The husband and wife stared at their Eldest son, horrified. "Ciel, why are you doing this?!" Vincent choked out, holding his bleeding stomach, coughing out blood. Rachel patted Vincent on the back, eyes trained on Ciel, as if he was a wild animal. A psychopathic murderer.

"That would be because of you, Father, Mother" Ciel stated, as cold as the facts were. He looked down on his Father and Mother, and felt sick in the heart at how different his brother and he were from them.

"You're encouraging him to leave me. And, you see, i can't let that happen" he said again, eyes flashing dangerously as he circled around them, like a predator.

Vincent was confused, before thinking about his Youngest son, and realizing what Ciel meant. They had been supportive about their youngest son going to start a business of his own, leaving the estate. They had noticed how terribly upset Ciel had been at that time, even going as far as to want to declare his refusal to accept earldom, yet they did not pay it any notice. They had náively believed that it was simply a phase, that he would grow out of it. But, alas, here he was now, 10 years old and going to kill them.

"My brother is sickly, and the world is an unsightly place for someone like him. Although, what you did was very supportive and nice, did you ever think about how i felt? Being forced away from my other half would be unbearable. Did you really think it was simply a phase? That i would grow out of it? Well, you'd be wrong"

Ciel mocked them, eyeing each expression with predatory glee and loathing. These two were the reason his brother even wanted to go! Their words and actions misled him to believe that he would be okay in the big world. He couldn't let his brother leave the estate, leave him. After he was done killing these two, he would take the shiny, blue ring on his father's thumb, and be crowned the new earl. That was the only way he could keep his brother with him.

"Ciel, please think about this, you can still back off now!" Rachel cried out. How could they not have seen this. The abnormal attachment, the desire to be always together with his dear younger brother, the hysteria he entered after his brother announced that he wanted to open a toy shop in london, all of it were clear red flags.

"No! I won't listen to you anymore, Mother. It was your words that caused him to want to leave the estate! Do you want to know what i'm going to do after stabbing you to death? I'm going to take Father's ring, and be crowned the new Earl. That way, i can keep my twin brother with me forever!"

He finished with a crazed laugh. Yes, after he was crowned the new Earl, his brother was never leaving his side. He would definitely lock him in the mansion and never let him out. His brother would be upset, but he'd get used to it ! He'd learn why he did this, and then start to love him again. They would be together... always together. Nobody could separate them after Father and Mother were dead.

"C-ciel, please, no-!" his Mother's last words were cut off by the knife in the throat. Vincent was horrified at what happened, and attempted to scream, but to no avail. At moment's like this, Ciel was glad for his Watchdog's training. He knew that the throat was an easy place to strike at.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand there you have it! And, as everyone already knows, it all goes to hell


End file.
